


Like as in 'like-like'

by soare



Series: Y'know, he likes you. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute boys crushing on each other, except pan is sorta out of the loop and doesn't know, lost boys are smarter than we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/pseuds/soare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Felix likes you," He said, "As in likes-likes you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like as in 'like-like'

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta wrote this at my [tumblr](http://felixers.tumblr.com/) as just for fun cause i went off the chart with the headcanon that Felix likes Pan and it's obvious to everyone else but Pan. It was requested so be posted here so yeah. They're really just dumb drabbles I wrote and each one is technically a standalone so I hope it's not confusing? ; v; (this is unbeta-ed sorry)

"Y’know he likes you, right?" A lost boy happened to mention one day.

"What?" was Pan’s unintelligent reply.

"Felix," The lost boy said before then gently jerking his head in the general direction that Felix had wandered off to. He didn’t even bother to look up from the wooden spear he was currently sharpening with a knife—as though nothing of this conversation was odd in the least bit.

Unfortunately, for Pan, he couldn’t quite agree with the other lost boy’s causal attitude. And when the working lost boy noticed the lack of response, he looked up and was met with a confused look from his leader, the boy rolled his eyes.

"Felix likes you," He said, "As in _likes-likes_ you.”

"I know what ‘like’ means," Pan scoffed as he looked away to regain his composure.

To be honest, Pan never really thought of Felix like this before. Felix was his right hand man and someone all the lost boys respected as much as they respected Pan. He took care with numerous tasks around the island that Pan wouldn’t entrust to anyone else but Felix. Felix was always there, standing by his side, awaiting for any orders or commands and took them all with a silent nod.

Now that Pan thinks about it, Felix is _always_ there for him.

"Huh.."


End file.
